


For Yuri's Sake

by Miyuuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Domestic Violence, M/M, Pining, protective!otabek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13004013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuuki/pseuds/Miyuuki
Summary: Teaser to a fic I'm working on. ;)





	For Yuri's Sake

“Yura! What happened to your cheek?!” Otabek Altin wiped the grease from his hands to tilt Yuri’s chin, trying to get a better look at his purple and blue cheekbone.

“Nothing, Beka. I just fell at practice, I’m fine,” Yuri mumbled as he smacked Otabek’s oil-stained hands away from his face. Otabek watched him for a moment, unease was clear on the blond’s face as he climbed onto the hood of the car Otabek had just been working under.

This was their routine - when Yuri finished his shift at Zumiez, he would catch a bus to Otabek’s father’s car shop, where Otabek spent most of his time. Otabek’s father was getting old and crawling under cars was for the young and limber, so he stayed home most days. On the days he felt well enough to work, and didn’t need Otabek’s help, he would send the boys off, telling them not to waste their youth.

Those days were Otabek’s favorite. They usually ended up hanging out at the used bookstore their fellow high school friend, Yuuri, owned. He’d opened it shortly after they graduated, before marrying Victor. They would lounge on the loveseat by the front window and wait for Phichit or Chris to stop by. Phichit owned a pet shop down the street and Chris did odd modeling jobs, mainly for fitness magazines.

When they weren’t at Yuuri’s bookstore, they hung out at Planet Fitness, where Yuri’s annoying-as-fuck boyfriend worked. JJ, Yuri’s boyfriend, was the living embodiment of everything Otabek hated in a person - he was cocky, loud, obnoxiously outgoing, self centered, and honestly insufferable. But he made Yuri happy, so Otabek tolerated him for Yuri’s sake. As time went on and weeks turned to months, it became increasingly obvious that 1. Yuri was not happy, and 2. JJ was not who he appeared to be.

-

“Late as usual, Beka.” Phichit laughed, motioning towards the empty seat next to him, which Otabek graciously plopped into and exhaled.

“Sorry I made you wait - had to close up the shop. Dad’s back was…” Otabek trailed off, his friends knowing exactly what he meant. They all nodded dejectedly, followed by a chorus of ‘no worries, it’s okay, how are you’s’.

Once a week, they all met for lunch - a tradition they had started in high school to stay in touch, even if they all still spoke on a daily basis. In high school, they couldn’t be sure of where the future would take them.

“Where’s Chris? His favorite waiter is working. You know, the one with the ass?” Phichit wondered aloud, craning his head to glance at the waiter across the shop.

“He’ll show up soon, I’m certain. I believe he had a shoot today, at Planet Fitness.” Victor laughed, gesturing to the coffee shop door. Yuuri nodded in agreement and sipped his latte.

“But what about Yuri, Beka? He usually comes with you, is he gonna be late too?” Phichit poked at the younger boy’s shoulder, demanding his attention.

Otabek shrugged, “I think he’s with JJ.” He grimaced at the way his voice cracked at the mention of Yuri and JJ. Victor and Yuuri exchanged knowing looks, while Phichit nearly knocked the table over leaping out of his chair.

“Chris! Over here!” Phichit flagged the model down, who had burst into the coffee shop, startling most of it’s occupants. He rushed to the table, breathing heavily and his face bright red. “Jesus, Chris, did you run here or something?” Phichit teased him, as he sank into his chair.

Unable to speak yet, the newest arrival held up a finger and tried to catch his breath.

“I saw Yuri and JJ… before I left Planet Fitness. They… were fighting, I don’t really know… what they were fighting about… but I saw JJ… shoving Yuri and Yuri was… crying. Do you think… JJ gave Yuri that bruise on his face?” Chris was panting and gasping, still out of breath, but wanting to get his story out.

Otabek, however, couldn’t hear his voice anymore. _His blood roared in his ears. He had known. Month after month, he had had his suspicions. He fucking knew something was wrong, and he’d chosen to ignore it for Yuri’s sake. Not now, not anymore. He was seeing red and swearing to every and any entity that JJ was going to regret every single fucking mark he had put on Otabek’s Yuri._

“Beka…? Are you okay? I’ve never seen you this intense b-” Before Victor could finish his sentence, Otabek had risen from his chair abruptly, causing it to topple over. Several customers glanced his way but he ignored them as he stormed out of the coffee shop, ignoring his friends’ shouts.

Once he was outside, he swore loudly and profusely, cursing himself, and that damned JJ. His trembling hands found his cell phone and dialed Yuri’s number. An eternity passed and a few rings later, his call was sent to voicemail. Cursing, he pocketed his phone and started jogging to Yuri’s apartment.

 **~Yuri~ **  
****  
JJ’s fist grazed his ear, slamming into the wall he was pressed against, making Yuri flinch. Fresh tears burned his cheeks and dripped onto his white carpet.

“Why do you make me do this, Yuri? You think I like hurting you?! I’m trying to fucking help you!”

A sob escaped Yuri’s throat, earning him a sharp backhand across his mouth. He cried out as his lip split and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

“Don’t fucking interrupt, didn’t you learn any goddamned manners?” The blond remained silent, save for a small whimper. A sharp, quick knock startled the pair.

JJ grabbed Yuri’s chin roughly, smearing the blood from his lip across his jaw. Forcing eye contact, he gave Yuri a warning glance and shoved him towards the hallway leading to the bedroom, out of view. Another series of knocks prompted JJ to swear, then - “Hey man, what’s up,” JJ sounded cheerful and painfully fake.”Yuri is a little busy right now, but I’ll tell him you stopped by, oka-”

“No. Let me in, JJ.”

Oh no, Yuri knew that voice. _Shit. ___

 **~Otabek~ **  
****  
Walking up the approximately 10 million stairs to Yuri’s apartment, his heart was beating in his throat. What would he say? He had to approach this delicately, for Yuri’s sake. As much as he wanted to rearrange JJ’s face, Yuri needed him.

Between the two of them, Otabek had always been the voice of reason. When Yuri wanted to talk shit to the biker gang for parking in front of his apartment building and blocking the sidewalk, Otabek had been the one to drag the feisty blond to safety. When the old, drunk guy at the club had grabbed Otabek’s ass, he had practically thrown Yuri over his shoulder to stop him from decking a man triple his age. Yuri was the emotional, irrational firecracker - and right now, he surely needed Otabek to be cool and collected. He could do this.

He hesitated outside the door, unsure of where to even begin, when he heard Yuri’s small voice cry out. Swallowing his outrage, he knocked once. After almost a minute, he impatiently knocked three more times, each knock louder than the last. He heard JJ shout something, then the door flung open. The Canadian quickly plastered on his fakest smile and leaned against the doorframe. With a quick glance, Otabek noted the smear of blood on his hand before the older man crossed his arms. “-tell him you stopped by, oka-”

Otabek raised a hand to shut JJ up. “No, let me in, JJ.” He puffed up his chest as much as he could. JJ stood almost a whole head taller than him, but Otabek wouldn’t let that stop him from destroying the physical trainer.

“Beka. Stop, it’s fine. I’m okay. Go home, I’ll text you later.” Yuri’s voice drifted softly from somewhere inside the apartment. JJ smirked and tried to push the door shut in Otabek’s face. Instinctively, he slipped his foot in the doorway, stopping it from closing any further and earning a glare from JJ.

“I need to see you, Yura. I want to see your face.” Otabek called around JJ’s looming frame. With that, the trainer’s fist gathered Otabek’s collar and shirtfront, almost lifting him completely off the ground.

“Fucking go home, ‘Beka’,” JJ mocked him. “Get out of here before I kick your ass.”

Being held up to JJ’s height, Otabek was able to glance past him, into the apartment. He saw Yuri’s shaking form - the blond’s eyes were wide and downcast, tears streaming down his cheeks.His lip was swollen and bloody, and his entire face seemed to crack when he raised his head and met eyes with Otabek.

_“Beka…” ___

Yuri’s impossibly small, pleading whisper was all the encouragement Otabek needed to pull his head back and drive it into JJ’s nose as hard as he could. With a strangled cry, JJ dropped him and held his bleeding, broken nose. His head snapped up, eyes wild with anger, only to catch Otabek’s fist to his temple. Disoriented, he stumbled to the side, colliding with the wall and slumping until he was practically flat against the floor. Otabek was on him in a second, delivering kick after kick to the man’s ribs.

“BEKA!” The darkness faded, and JJ’s bloodied face came into view. Otabek was straddling the unconscious man’s legs, his fist raised to strike his face again. Yuri was screaming next to him and tugging on his arm. “We need to go, now!”

_When had he blacked out? _He numbly stood up and allowed Yuri to drag him out of the apartment. Once the pair was in the hallway, descending the 10 million stairs - or was it 100 million? - Yuri was in hysterics.__

__“Fuck, Beka. FUCK. What am I going to do? I can’t stay at my apartment anymore, he’ll come for me.” His slender fingers fisted his blond locks. The blood on his lip had dried, the crimson contrasting with his pale skin and his bright turquoise eyes, filled to the brim with unshed tears snapped Otabek from his trance._ _

__“You’ll stay with me and Dad, Yura. We will keep you safe, I promise.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for m o n t h s. I will write it, if it kills me. Thanks for reading!


End file.
